


Soft & Slow Mornings

by amzmcd



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Is Soft, Crowley is also a bit soft, Crowley just wants his coffee, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Softies, M/M, Morning Kisses, This is sickly sweet, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amzmcd/pseuds/amzmcd
Summary: This morning is soft and slow. One for making plans and morning breath. They have all they time in the world, why not enjoy every moment.





	Soft & Slow Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Good Omens fic - and the first time I’ve written in quite a while! I hope you enjoy it.

This morning they’re lying in bed. Crowley’s face is smashed into one of his three pillows, his limbs tangled in the bed sheets. He’s deeply asleep.

Aziraphale is dozing, reclined with a book still in his hand. Dozing only in the spaces between watching the Demon Crowley’s body rise and fall with breath.

Slowly Crowley wakes. One green and gold eye opens before closing. Then opens again. Slowly, a smile appears as he sees his angel sleeping. It’s a rare sight, a treat, to catch him like this.

He moves to lie on his side, his hair wild and pillow-creases lining his cheek. Now it’s his turn to watch as human breath moves the Angel’s ethereal body so gently.  _Oh Angel_, he thinks.

Thousands of years and they’re finally here. It’s bittersweet. 

The Angel’s eyes open suddenly. Crowley hides a smile in his pillow and slips his eyes shut. 

“You were watching me again,” he says, smiling. 

“No, m’still asleep.” 

With a fond eye roll, Aziraphale dips to kiss Crowley’s wild head. 

“If you say so, my dear.” 

One lithe and lean arm pulls him closer, their noses pushed together. If Crowley wasn’t in love he would have heaved at how lovely they looked. 

Their lips meet at last; Aziraphale’s smiling kisses are infectious. Crowley’s fingers slide into soft blonde curls, deepening their kisses just enough for morning. 

“Morning breath,” the Angel murmurs as the Demon whispers “Your turn to make the coffee.”

With one final lingering kiss, Aziraphale smiles again. “Always my turn. Let’s try the Vietnamese coffee this morning. With the condensed milk. A little cinnamon?” 

“Just black is fine.” 

“We could go out? Almond croissants and hot chocolate. Or the vegan diner? Oh their morning buns were delightful.” Angel-kisses inch over Crowley’s jaw. 

“Still need a first coffee before we go anywhere, Angel.”

Aziraphale sits up, his curls are askew and his powdery blue pyjamas creaseless. “Coffee. Then we could go out. There’s a new vintage book shop in Kensington. Big fuss on the social medias about it, apparently...

Crowley’s eyes roll beneath closed lids, “Just media. Social media.” 

“I don’t buy it myself but I’d like to go.”

When Crowley opens his eyes, his heart feels warm at the sight of his ever-soft bright-eyed Angel. 

“‘Course we can go, daft thing.” He could never deny him. “They’ll have nothing on you, Mr Fell.” 

Aziraphale glows at his answer. He steals one more kiss, pink-cheeked, before standing. “Coffee then. I’ll bring it back. There’s no rush.”

Crowley sits up against his mound of pillows, watching Aziraphale fuss about. “We’ve all the time in the world, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @lestradeslover on Tumblr. I’d love to hear your feedback!


End file.
